A prior art liquid crystal display device has such a structure as is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. Tokkai 2001-125073, for instance. It is equipped with a rear light unit as a surface light source, a liquid crystal display panel provided at a front and main surface of the light unit, and an L-shape assembling member or bezel disposed around a frame portion of the panel on its front surface side. The bezel and the rear light unit hold the panel and are put together by an adhesive tape. The rear light unit is fixed on the bezel with a space set between them.
It is, however, relatively difficult to maintain a proper space between the rear light unit and the bezel in the prior art liquid crystal display device when the tape is applied to put them together. In the case, further, that the tape is not uniformly fixed on them, undulation or crinkles may be caused on the peripheral surface of the panel and the panel may have a less uniform display.